


Fight to the Death

by Emmmmmmaaaaa



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmaaaaa/pseuds/Emmmmmmaaaaa
Summary: This is the fight that Adam and Phiri Dun Ra have when they fall into the chasm. Fyi 'iqo' is basically mogadorian blood, and it's clear. I kinda made that detail up, but I thought it was a nice touch. My favorite character in the Lorien Legacies is Adam, so that's why I wrote about him. Anyways, idk what I'm gonna write next. I have some individual fics I wanna write, but this is also a series. Also, in this version of the story, Dust actually dies in the fight between Adam, Six, and Phiri. There will be some more cannon divergence in the next chapters, but I wouldn't wanna spoil them. Anyways, have fun reading this fic! And if you're part of the Lorien Legacies community, feel free to reach out to me; I really want to talk about this series with someone!
Kudos: 4





	1. Adam vs Phiri

We were plummeting off the edge of the platform. One of Phiri’s goo tentacles were embedded in my chest, and we were holding on tightly to each other, trying to absorb the ooze that was between us. In those seconds of free fall, I concentrated. I tried to tune out Phiri Dun-Ra’s screeching, the feeling of free falling, and everything except the sticky, black ooze. I thought as hard as I possibly could about having the ooze absorb into me. I knew that I hated it, but if I didn’t attempt to take in this goop, then it would be absorbed by Phiri Dun-Ra. I had to momentarily forget that this ooze was one of the many creations by Setrakus Ra that ruined my race, that brainwashed them into war-worshiping machin-  


No. It was now coming out of me and being absorbed by Phiri. I couldn’t let that happen. I kept concentrating. I used my telekenisis to stop us from hitting the ground, but lost focus for a split second. As a result, Phiri took in some more ooze.  


I stopped holding us inches above the floor, and we hit the ground.  


Phiri screamed, “I am winning Adamus! Soon, you will be nothing more than a cautionary tale in the Great Book!”  


I knew that wouldn’t happen. Couldn’t happen. I tried to concentrate on the ooze, but the pain of Phiri’s tentacle drowned out most of my thoughts.  


Phiri continued, “You believe our progress is sick? Cruel? Unnatural? We are creating abilities that will change mogadorian society forevermore! You, on the other hand, are too cowardly to progress into the future! And look where that got you!”  


I couldn’t fight for much longer; I needed to focus on the ooze. But she now had enough for a second tentacle, which she stabbed me with. I didn’t expect to win this loosing battle, so I desperately looked around the chasm floor for anything that would help me win.  


Rocks. Through blurry eyes, I reached for a sharp rock on the floor and cut her with it. As soon as I cut her, ooze filled in those cuts.  


Still on top of me, trying to absorb all my ooze, Phiri rambled, “If you were not such a coward, you could be on the right side of history! You could be a hero to your family. To your brother Ivan. But look where you are now. Dead in a ditch!”  


Everything else Phiri had said was drowned out by pain, but I could hear this comment. I mumbled, “You have no right to talk about Ivan.”  


She goaded in response, “Really? Because he died fighting for the mogadorian cause, while you attempted to destroy it. It seems that your brother Ivan would rather have a loyal follower of Setrakus Ra discuss him than a useless traitor”.  


I couldn’t focus on her words. I needed the ooze. But no matter how much I willed, she kept absorbing.  


“And what about your sister Kelly?” She… ”  


I couldn’t listen to Phiri. I just needed this goop. I desperately tried to think of any other strategy, but nothing came to mind. I needed the ooze so the Loric could live and kill Setrakus Ra.  


Then I sensed Phiri’s absorption stop for a moment.  


Through my ocean of pain, I tried to float. I repeated in my head and mumbled, “I need this ooze to save the Loric.”  


“The Loric? You care about the Loric? Why would they care about you?”  
The ocean water was filling up my body. It was going up my nose and in my mouth, and it was getting into my chest and lungs. It was the only thing I could feel, and almost the only thing I could think about. But the thought of Phiri harming the Loric and keeping Setrakus Ra alive propelled me upward. I needed more reasons to absorb this ooze. I murmured, “I need this goo for the Loric and for all of mogadorian-kind.”  


“The Loric consider you nothing more than a mogadorian with information about our military!”  


I was shooting up to the surface. My head rose above the ocean, and I could think more clearly. Even though I was still in the ocean and my lungs were still filled with painful water, I was now absorbing a steady flow of goop. Phiri’s ooze tentacles were now being absorbed by me, and that goo was filling in my stab wounds. I thought of a third reason, “I need this ooze for the Loric, all of mogadorian-kind, and humanity.”  


“Ha! The mogadorian race is prosperous under the wise guidance of Setrakus Ra! The only thing you and the Loric want is to return it to its weak and primitive nature!”  


Setrakus Ra’s militiant empire had killed three planets: Earth, Lorien, and Mogadore. His regime had destroyed the soul of every mog who was forced into it, including mine. Ra’s military goals tore apart my family, and killed my brother. It was time for the trauma to end.  


Now Phiri barely had any ooze, and the cuts that I gave her with the rock in my hand were showing. As a last ditch attempt to survive, she began to screech, “PRAISE SETRAKUS RA! HE WILL SAVE THOSE WHO FIGHT ON HIS SIDE! HE WILL DELIVER THOSE WHO STAND WITH HIM, AND CRUSH THOSE WHO DON-”  


I stabbed her. Phiri, who was just screaming to Setrakus Ra, was now silent, with her eyes and mouth open. A sharp rock was embedded in her chest, and iqo was pouring out of her wound. I let go of the rock and stood up.


	2. Out of the Chasm

When I looked around, I was at the bottom of a deep ravine. All of a sudden, I felt like there was something on my back. I turned my head to the right as much as possible, and saw two thick ooze tentacles sticking out from behind.  


Above, I could see the platform that I fell off of, and while I was using my telekinesis to float up to it, I passed by Dust’s dead body. I stopped to pick him up, and felt an ache in my chest.  


I landed on the platform preparing to see Six dead, but she wasn’t there. So at least one of the others came around here. I began to run through the corridors of the Anubis, trying to find the others, trying to find a way I could help. But with each step I took, the ache in my chest became stronger. Every second, I felt less and less filled. The ooze, which at first was filling me and keeping me alive, was shedding off. The tentacles, which had once been thick, flowing, and menacing, felt like they were disintegrating with every breath. And the eyes, that I was just using to look around a ravine, were now bleeding black goop. I ran, then walked, then stumbled through the hallway, trying to find a wall to keep me up. All I could feel was pain and Dust’s dead body.


End file.
